Claire Estenwald
Appearance Dressed in full nun habit, her long blonde hair stretches down to the small of her back. Her piercing yellow eyes see into your very soul. She wears a small necklace, bearing the symbol of 空, the god of her people. She wears gauntlets made of Kairoseki and iron boots to protect her, and wields a kris, a waved sword that originated in a far off land. Personality Claire believes in the Justice of God, which she applies to each living being equally. The Justice of God applies in these three tenets: To each, their own, and from each what they can give. We cannot own anything, and nothing can belong to us except for what He loans us. Find God, or find our blades. From these three tenets, she forms her life. She constantly tries to convert those that do not believe to her religion, although almost none meet the strict qualifications and die at her blade. Through these connections she joined the Marines, rising through the ranks slowly but surely. In battle, she is calm and strikes true, but has a disregard for other's lives. She has before struck down her own men, and called them Martyrs for her faith. For this, she has earned the nickname Maiden of the End, for each person that meets her will also surely meet their end. Timeskip Claire has gone insane and sane many times while she was locked away in Zenzon's dimension. Her mental strength is very low now. Weapons/Powers Claire has the powers of the Nao Nao no Mi , which allow her both to heal herself and cause diseases in others, even making her opponent's bodies rip themselves apart. Special Attacks 至純 刀 - Absolute Purity Blade Claire coats her sword in a powerful cellular virus, which upon entering the body coats the victim's spinal cord, freezing the spinal fluid in place and causing the victim to become paralyzed before she cuts them down with her kris. In this way, any cut becomes fatal. 虚ろな目 を 浄める - Cleanse the Vacant Eyes Claire grabs her opponent's face with her Kairoseki gauntlets, and squeezes. At the same time, she creates a small virus that enters her opponent that causes the receptors in the brain that cause bodily fluids to form, to go haywire. This means that within seconds, her opponent will have tears exploding out of their eyes, snot pouring out of their nose, saliva overflowing from the mouth, and sweat pouring out of their body. If the opponent is unlucky or weak in will, they'll also be pissing themselves, since the entire process is extremely painful. 一念天に通ず - Faith will move mountains Touching a follower or lower ranking marine, she gives them a few litanies of faith. At the same time, she causes a virus to flow into their bodies that inhibits both pain and their inhibitions, as well as causing intense rage. She also drops any limiters the person has put on themselves, and orders them to go and fight the enemy. In this way, the opponent must now face a berserker that will literally fight themselves to death, because their metabolism is now 3000x faster. : '''二加持:金剛心 - '''2nd Incantation: Unshakeable Faith :: Turning her previous attack on herself, Claire removes her body's natural limiters, but keeps her wits about her. This has the effect of boosting all her physical abilities, like her speed and strength. This allows her to use the Rokushiki techniques of Rankyaku and Soru, but has the effect of destroying her body's metabolism, so she only uses it in short bursts or against those who must die. This "attack" is more similar to Luffy's Gear Second than anything else. 三 加持:疫病神 - Third Incantation: Angel of Death Currently unknown. Nobody has lived to report it. Timeskip During her time in Zenzon's hell, she found out about a new sickness she can create Phytophthora Ramorum, a type of sickness called "Sudden Oak Death". After her adventures in Zenzon's hell, she was brought back to the marines while insane. She was modified by Vegapunk into the first female Pacifista, "PX-1F". Most of the enhancements were to her mind so that she would be stable enough to work for the Marines again, although she does have that standard laser. Weaknesses Standard devil fruit weaknesses. Relationships Currently none. History Past Claire was sent to Zenzon Yamibukai's dimension and kept there for almost a year. She escaped when Kashi D. Mokuzai blew it up. After that she was promoted to Admiral when Davos Marshall was demoted. Current Events She has taken up a personal vendetta against Kashi for making her stay in hell for a year. Quotes None so far. Trivia Character imported from XYN, in which she was the BBEG of her own special arc, in which she was a lot less...evil than her incarnation here. The arc dealt with themes like religion and free speech in war, and in XYN she just legitimately wanted to create a new branch of the dominant church, which the dominant church took offense to. Here in her One Piece incarnation, she's...a bit more evil, so I felt the Marines would fit her allegience more than Pirates. Theme Related Articles Category:Marine Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Enemy of Kashi Category:Marine Admiral Category:High-Ranking Marine